


Setsuna and Mamoru

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: Michiru wonders why Setsuna locks herself in her bedroom all of the time and gets the shock of her life when she sees her with Mamoru… ONESHOT!
Kudos: 1





	Setsuna and Mamoru

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally published on 1/18/2011 on fanfiction.net
> 
> Story posted as is from the original posting date, so any spelling/grammatical errors from the original posting will remain and won't be fixed!

"Hey Haruka, have you noticed Setsuna acting differently." Michiru questioned as she took a seat next to Ten'oh Haruka on their bed.

"Different how?" Haruka muttered without looking up from a car magazine. "In case you haven't noticed Setsuna isn't exactly normal." She added.

"What do you mean?" Michiru cocked her head to the side before crossing her legs and resting her elbows on the side of her knees.

"She locks herself in her bedroom every night doing god knows what." The blond answered.

"I get the feeling your idea isn't suitable for young children." Michiru responded dryly.

"Are any of my ideas suitable if I'm talking about a bedroom?" Haruka finally looked up from her magazine. A wicked smirk played on her lops.

"Haruka," the aqua haired woman hit her on the arm. "I'm serious."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Haruka closed her magazine before placing it face down on the duvet a couple of inches away from her. She then turned and focused all of her attention on Michiru. "What are you so worried about?"

"Well," Michiru started slowly. "Maybe Setsuna locks herself into her bedroom because she's lonely." She suggested.

"She has us." Haruka frowned. "How can she be lonely?"

"I mean she doesn't have a significant other." Michiru slightly wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"Maybe she does and she just doesn't want to tell us." The blond shrugged.

"Either way, I'm going to find out." Michiru declared before moving the sheets out from underneath her. She then grabbed a scarf and tied up her hair before resting her head on her pillow.

"How? You're going to flirt with her?" Haruka snorted. She remained silent for a couple of seconds before raising an eyebrow. "If you do that, may I watch?" she questioned.

"Oh hush and read your magazine." Michiru instructed before turning onto her side. "Good night." She muttered before closing her eyes.

"Good morning." Setsuna called out cheerfully as she skipped into the kitchen. Michiru looked up from her tea cup and frowned softly. "How are you all this morning?" she questioned.

"I'm good." Haruka responded. "I got an e-mail this morning saying that I have a few races lined up in the next couple of weeks." Her blue green eyes flashed with excitement. "I might get to go to America."

"That's great Haruka." Setsuna poured herself a small cup of tea. "What are you doing today Michiru?"

Haruka leaned over and pinched her partner on the arm. She jumped and rubbed the reddening spot before answering. "I was thinking about going to the mall. Would you like to join me?" she questioned.

"No thanks." Setsuna politely declined. "I already have plans and I'm late as it is. I'll see you two later." She quickly downed the rest of her tea before placing the cup into the sink and then left the room.

"That's odd." Michiru mumbled. "Setsuna never turns down shopping; and now she's bubbly and happy."

"Can't she be happy without having a reason?" Haruka wondered.

"No." Michiru answered quickly before sipping her tea. She placed her tea cup back on the table with more force than she meant. The sound rang through the kitchen. Haruka and Michiru held their breaths as they watched Baby Hotaru stir slightly in her high chair but didn't wake up.

"Michiru, come on." Haruka whispered.

"No, I'm telling you there's something going on." Michiru insisted. She held a placed a finger up to her lips to mention for the blond to be quiet when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh Mamoru," Setsuna's voice broke the silence. "Come in."

Michiru's eyes widened as she sat in the kitchen listening. Haruka rolled her eyes but leaned over a bit in her seat, trying to listen to the conversation as well.

"Are you about ready to go?" Mamoru questioned.

"Almost, I'm sorry it's taking me so long." Setsuna answered. Everything then went silent except for the clicking of Setsuna's heels. The minute the door closed Michiru jumped up from her seat and pointed into the next room.

"You see!" Michiru exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Haruka sighed impatiently.

"I'll prove to you it's something." Michiru grabbed her tea cup and placed it into the sink before rushing out of the room.

"Michiru, you might want to get dressed first." Haruka called out. She smiled to herself as she heard Michiru's footsteps change direction before heading up the stairs. "Hotaru," she turned her attention to the baby who had just woken up and started banging her hands against her high chair. "When you get older get a hobby." She instructed.

Baby Hotaru smiled.

Michiru didn't blink as she sped walked to keep up with Mamoru and Setsuna. She was really jumped. Every time they would look over her shoulders or would turn their body a quarter of the way she would quickly hid behind something or someone.

"Are we almost there?" Setsuna wondered.

"Yes;" Mamoru nodded. "It's really close."

"I'm excited." She smiled.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes; this is a very special event." Setsuna responded.

"This is it." Mamoru pointed out a store. Setsuna nodded and the two walked up to the outside vendor. Michiru shuffled a couple of paces closer to get a look at the name of the store. It wasn't until she was hiding behind one of the outside pillars was she able to read the name.

"Ryo's Rings." Michiru read out loud. She widened her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth. "There's no way." She quickly shook her head and continued to watch Mamoru and Setsuna lean over the glass.

"That one." Setsuna pressed her finger on the glass and smiled over at Mamoru. "It's really pretty." She added.

"Really?" Mamoru questioned and bent down to get a closer look. "May I see that ring there?" he asked the vendor. He nodded, opened the back glass, and handed them the ring.

"Here put it on." Mamoru held the ring out to Setsuna. "Try it out." He grabbed a hold of her hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"It's really beautiful." Setsuna held her hand up and moved it side to side.

"Then this is the ring we want." Mamoru insisted.

"We?" Michiru repeated.

"So-"he turned towards Setsuna with a nervous look.

"I love it." She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Oh my god." Michiru whispered. "They actually are together." She quickly ducked behind another pillar when she saw Setsuna and Mamoru turning to walk in her direction. She clasped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as the two of them passed her without noticing.

Michiru grabbed a newspaper out of a man's hands and opened it before following the two of them. She would occasionally peek out from one side to see if they noticed that they were being followed but the two were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice.

"Well I better get going." Mamoru's voice floated into Michiru's ear.

"Alright." Setsuna responded.

"So you like it?" he questioned.

"It's perfect." She confirmed.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Mamoru."

Michiru peaked around the side of the newspaper and gasped when she saw the two of them hugging. She balled up the newspaper in her hands and threw it away in a trash can when she noticed Mamoru crossing the street in a different direction. Setsuna stood on the corner watching him leave with a small smile on her face.

Michiru took a deep breath and took a couple of steps before stopping herself. She noticed that she was standing outside of a café and took a seat at an empty table. She kept her eyes on Setsuna and right when the green haired woman was about to cross the street she cleared her throat.

"Setsuna." Michiru called out. The green haired woman jumped before turning to face the fellow outer senshi.

"Hello Michiru." Setsuna smiled softly. "I thought you were at the mall." She added.

"I know what's going on." Michiru looked at her sadly.

"You do?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes;" the aqua haired woman mentioned for her to take a seat opposite of her. She waited patiently for Setsuna to situate herself before continuing. "You are involved with Mamoru-san."

"What?" Setsuna questioned.

"I know sometimes Haruka and I can be overly affectionate but you shouldn't take out your longing on someone who's already taken." Michiru quickly continued. "Especially if it's your friend and future ruler."

"Michiru-"Setsuna tried to interrupt.

"I promise Haruka and I will tone it down a bit." Michiru continued to speak as if she were telling a long story on the telephone. Setsuna waited for a break in the 'talk' she was receiving.

"Michiru-"she tried again.

"And I won't tell Usagi or anyone." Michiru clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "As long as you promise to leave Mamoru-san alone."

"Michiru," Setsuna said loudly. Michiru jumped and blinked twice before remaining silent so her friend could talk. "I'm not with him." She finished quietly.

"What?" Michiru asked; confusion was set upon her face. "But I saw you looking at rings together." She said slowly while pointing in the general direction of the store.

Setsuna chuckled a bit to herself. "That's because I was helping him find one for Usagi." She admitted.

"He's going to propose soon?" Michiru squealed. Setsuna smiled softly and nodded. "Oh, that's so exciting." Her happiness was short lived as a thought entered her mind. "Well, why did he ask you…" she trailed off when she noticed a specific look behind the green haired woman's eyes. "Because you already knew what ring he was going to give her." She finished.

"Exactly." Setsuna nodded.

"You aren't supposed to use your knowledge about time." Michiru scolded her lightly. "That's one of the three taboos."

"I've already broken all three." Setsuna shrugged nonchalantly. "It won't make much of a difference now. And I helped because he's a friend." She added before looking down at her hands.

Michiru eyed her friend closely. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Setsuna's causing the woman to lift her head. Michiru looked directly in her eyes. "Setsuna, tell me the truth. You have a small liking towards him don't you?" she questioned.

Setsuna sighed deeply before biting her bottom lip. "…Yes I do, but I can't act upon them." She explained slowly.

"I'm sure if you tell him-"Michiru started. Setsuna lifted a hand for silence.

"No;" Setsuna smiled sadly. "This is the way things are supposed to be. I don't want to mess anything up." She added.

Michiru smiled before getting up and hugging the green haired woman. "You're a good friend Setsuna."

"That's funny." Setsuna giggled into her friend's hair.

"What?" she questioned when they pulled apart.

"You actually acted like Usagi." Setsuna admitted. Michiru gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone like you won't tell anyone about what you saw." She added.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally published on 1/18/2011 on fanfiction.net
> 
> Story posted as is from the original posting date, so any spelling/grammatical errors from the original posting will remain and won't be fixed!


End file.
